spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Travelers
''The Travelers ''is an upcoming spinoff crested by Brandyn Chase. It is set to begin airing episodes in 2017. The series follows the quartet of Sandy Cheeks, SpongeBob SquarePants, Sheldon Plankton, and Squidward Tentacles as they journey across dimensions looking for their home with "Teleportex Vortex" technology invented by Cheeks after the original test run goes wrong. Premise The show follows the aforementioned group, called "The Travelers" by themselves and most around them, as they search many parallel dimensions. This is allowed by the invention of "Teleportex Vortex". The vortex can only be opened after a random, yet precise amount of time. Failure to open the vortex causes them to be stranded in that dimension for 297 months, or 24 and 3/4 years. After prematurely opening the vortex during a panic, the coordinates for the original dimension, C-137, were lost. The likelihood of them getting home is like hitting a bullseye with a lawn dart blindfolded. They'll have to get lucky, but luck's been on their side this long. Why stop now? Characters Main Characters * Sandy Cheeks * SpongeBob SquarePants * Sheldon Plankton * Squidward Tentacles Recurring Characters Defined as appearing in many or most episodes in some capacity. * Minor Characters Defined as only having a role in one or two episodes. * Episodes Season 1 ***Will be fixed later. Probably. Maybe.*** | ProdCode = 101 | ShortSummary = Local inventor Sandy Cheeks created a technology that will change the lives of herself and three others forever. | ProdCode = 102 | ShortSummary = The gang gets used to being with each other, except the environment is a little too anti-Bikini Bottom for their liking. | ProdCode = 103 | ShortSummary = Squidward believes he's in heaven when the crew ends up in a dimension where the Summer of Love never ended. | ProdCode = 104 | ShortSummary = Ye Olde Monarchy rules this dimension, where the Travelers are seen as traitors to the crown. | ProdCode = 105 | ShortSummary = Sandy is identified as Patient Zero for a disease that is killing people left, right, backwards, adjacent... | ProdCode = 106 | ShortSummary = Mass extinction is imminent as an asteroid zooms towards Bikini Bottom, leaving only one single-celled organism left to save it. | ProdCode = 107 | ShortSummary = In a world where women are considered the historically dominant gender, Sandy takes her place in the social hierarchy a little too far. | ProdCode = 108 | ShortSummary = Sandy and Plankton are considered legends in the world's most popular game: Quizbowl... with a ball. | ProdCode = 109 | ShortSummary = Wild Wild West is the theme. Who will be the quickest on the draw? Probably the one with jellyfishing expetience. | ProdCode = 110 | ShortSummary = SpongeBob hits the jackpot in the local lottery, but finds out there's one more hidden prize besides the money. }} Reception There has been no feedback or critique as the series has yet to debut. Category:Upcoming Category:2017 Category:Spin-Offs Category:2017 Spin-offs